Cries to the Moon
by Kayou-chan
Summary: Kiba,Hinata,and Shino have to escort the Tsukikage's daughter Misha to Konaha for the Chunnin Exams.They think she a just a little girl but were they wrong.Who is this mysterious girl and what is she capable of.
1. The new mission

**Hey every one you'll have to forgive me this is just my second Fan Fic. They'll get better promise. This story is about Misha the Tsukikage's daughter (The Kage of the Village Hidden under the Moon). Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are sent on a mission to make sure she gets from Getsuga to their home in Konaha. Kiba thinks she's a spoiled brat who can't defend herself but boy was HE wrong.**

**DISCLAMERS: I don't own any original Naruto characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Mission**

The Hokage's Office

"I have a mission for you three," Tsunade says she looks to be in her 20's. Her blond hair is pulled back into a low ponytail. She has a soft pink completion, pink lips, and rich brown eyes. Between her eyes right above the bridge of her nose is a blue diamond shape. She's wearing a low-cut beige shirt held together with black rope, around her neck is a crystal pendant, over that she has an open green jacket with black trimming stopping at her wrists which draws you to her blue fingernails, she has dark blue pants, and ninja sandals. She was talking to two boys and one girl.

The girl, Hinata, has a soft pink completion, pink lips, and large purplish-white eyes. She has short dark blue hair and bangs that stop at her eyebrows; her head band is around her neck. She has on a black t-shirt which is covered by her tan hoodie, on each shoulder there is a yellow circle in the circle is a red cloud, she has dark blue pants and ninja sandals.

One of the boys, Kiba, has a strong angular face with wolf like eyes, he has two red tattoos on his face they both start at his cheek bones and end at his jaw line, he has spiky brown hair; he wears his headband pulled around his forehead to the back of his head. He has on a black skin tight t-shirt which is covered by a light gray hoodie, around the ends of his sleeves and hood is dark brown fur, his dog Akamaru sits on his head; he has black pants and ninja sandals.

The second boy, Shino, also has a strong, angular face, he has brown hair that sticks striate up, he wears small, black, round glasses so you can't see his eyes; he wears his headband the same as Kiba. He wears a black t-shirt covered by a big light blue jacket that comes up and covers his mouth. He has brown pants and ninja sandals.

"Really! What is it," Kiba says enthusiastically.

"You're going to escort the Tsukikage's daughter from her home, The Village Hidden under the Moon, back here, The Village Hidden in the Leaves," Tsunade says.

"That's it… we have to escort this _Girl_ back to Konaha," Kiba says, "Who do you think we are BABYSITTERS."

"She's not just any _Girl,_ she's the Tsukikages daughter; you should be grateful you are even getting a mission sense Kurenai is out on a mission," Tsunade yells at him.

Hinata puts her hand over Kiba's mouth and says "Thank you Hokage, we are very grateful that you chose us for this mission even if some of us don't act like it."

She gives Kiba a cold look. "Come on lets go you guys," Hinata says dragging Kiba out of the room followed by Shino.

Outside

"You are s-o-o ungrateful Kiba," Hinata says, "Keep it up and we'll be stuck doing this the rest of our lives."

"It's not _my_ fault… I just want to get a B-ranked mission, I would even settle for a C-ranked mission, instead we are stuck doing D-ranked missions," Kiba wines.

"Just go home and eat," Hinata says in an annoyed voice, "and make sure you have everything you need before we leave." 'I swear he gets on my nerves so bad' "Oh by the way KIBA this is a B-ranked mission." Hinata added. She had been around them so long that she finally stopped stuttering around them. Now if only she could do that around Naruto.

**Finally the endKayou I hate doing descriptions they take forever.**

**So I hope you liked it and PPLZ review.**

**If you have any ideas tell me them I'll to fit them in some where.**


	2. The girl named Misha

**AN: This starts out kind of slow I know, just bear with me it'll get better. Besides it's only my second story.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Do you really think I'd be typing this if I did?**

**Chapter 2**

**The girl named Misha**

"We're here," Hinata says to Shino and Kiba.

"It's a bought time; it's almost dark, and it's been three days since we left Konaha," Kiba wines.

"Let's just go to the Tsukikage's house and see if he'll give us a place to stay," Shino says. The other two nodded and started walking to what looked like the Tsukikage's house.

"Welcome friends," said a man with a low husky voice at the head of the table in the dining room, "You must be the Konaha ninja who have come to escort my daughter back to your village?"

"Yes Tsukikage-sama," Hinata replies.

"Misha," the man says motioning for someone from the other room to come in.

"Yes father?" the teenage girl named Misha asks. Her soft pink skin glowed as the moon light shown through the open window. Her hair was up in a bun on top of her head held there by little trinkets and a pair of silver pins with bells on the ends of them that jingle with her every movement. Her bright blue eyes moved from one ninja to the next making sure not to miss any small detail about each one. She wore a traditional kimono it was made from silver silk and had black trimming. She had a black obi and a white string holding the kimono together around her waist. She had platform sandals on that you could barley see because of the length of the kimono.

"These are the people who are going to escort you to Konaha," He says," So get ready you're leaving in the morning."

"Yes father," Misha says and then walks into the shadows of the room that she came out of.

Later

"Man she's beautiful, don't you think so Shino?" Kiba asks in the dark room they're staying in for the night.

"Yes, she's very beautiful," Shino answers.

"Yea, she didn't say much though," Kiba says, "I wonder why?"

"Well apparently here, the women don't speak unless they are spoken to…" Shino says then pauses but speaks before Kiba can get a word out, "…She does have to be on her best behavior; she is representing The Villages Hidden under the Moon and Stars."


	3. Ops

**Disclaimers: I do not own any Naruto characters.**

**AN: sorry about not writing this sooner but school leaves no time to think or do anything.**

**Chapter 3**

**Ops**

Kiba heard a knock on the door. "Wha' you want I'm tryn' to sleep," he says not fully awake.

"It's almost time to go," Shino says from the other side of the door, "you going to stay in there all day?"

"I'm up, I'm up, just give me a second and I'll be ready to go," he says.

"All right but if you're not out soon I'll come in there and get you," Shino says.

"I'm ready to go guys," Kiba says with a smile, "what?"

"I guess in your rush to get ready you forgot to change unless you're planning on possibly fighting in your PJ's?" Hinata says.

Kiba gasps putting his arms over his body trying to cover himself seeing as he's only wearing boxers and his cheeks turn pink, "I'll be right back."

Hinata and Misha giggle and Shino rolls his eyes even though no one can see his eyes behind his dark glasses.

After Kiba gets back they go through gate and into the forest. Half way to Konaha they are stopped when a kunai almost hits Misha.

**Cliffy, ha ha you just thought you were going to get to know what happens. Well actually I don't have anything to write about right now.**


End file.
